Empty Shell
by Yami Sango
Summary: What if the ones Carrot loves never came back? [AU, Suicide, OneShot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters. If I did believe me Gateau and Maron fans would be happier.

Title: Empty Shell  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: None, holy cow.  
Spoilers: Umm... kinda?  
Warnings: Angst, Suicide

My 2nd Sorcerer Hunters fic. Well my 1st completed one, the actually first one I tried to write got thrown out because... well frankly it sucked. This one is just a short one-shot. Read, Enjoy and don't forget to review. :

xXoXxXoXxXoXx

Carrot stared blankely out his bedroom window, rain poured outside. It was like the heavens were crying for him, it was raining nonstop for a week. It had been a week since it happened. Since he lost his family and at the same time saved the world. How did he manage to loose the ones he cared for most yet save millions he didn't even know? He just stood their, frozen to his spot as the people he loved died. Died protecting him, someone not worthy of an act so... 

"Stupid...," he leaned his forehead against the cool glass, tears streaming down his face. 

He wanted to see his only brother again. Tell him how much he loved his younger sibling. He wanted so bad to see Maron smiling again even if it was 'my older brother is an idiot smile', to be able to reminisce with the younger boy. To be able to talk about their parents, to spend the quality time he never had with him. 

He missed the way Chocolat and Tira would chase after him, screaming when he'd chase another girl. At the time, it was like a game they'd play. Carrot closed his eyes and held back a sob, he would never admit it to anyone but those two were his soul mates. They helped complete him, now he was no longer whole. He loved them more then words can say. 

Hell, he even missed Gateau. It was true the man irritated him at times when Gateau made fun of him. But Carrot knew he had meant well. Plus, Gateau had made his brother happy which Carrot loathed to admit. 

"I-I'm so sorry I couldn't save you guys..." 

"Carrot?" 

The former Sorcerer Hunter didn't need to look to know Dota and Mille Fuille were standing behind him with worried looks on their faces. 

"Why don't you eat something Carrot? You look kinda pale...," Dota was on the verge of crying. She was sad for Carrot. She missed the others like her companion but was also grieving for loosing Big Mama. 

"Go away..."

"Carrot," Dota let the tears she was holding back spill down her cheeks. "Do you think they would want you to be like this? They would want you to be happy!" 

Carrot turned towards her. "You don't know what they would want," he spat before getting up from his stool, knocking it down to the floor. 

Mille Fuille shook his head putting his hand on Dota's shoulder, "Dota? Why don't you go see if Cinniamon is done cooking yet?" He watched her leave then turned back to Carrot, "Shes grieving too. We all are, we all lost someone that is important to us." The Haz Knight closed his eyes for a moment, "Shes right you know. They wouldn't want you like this, they'd want you to be happy. To Celebrate their life instead of mourning their deaths." 

Carrot's face contorted in anger, he threw a vase at the retreating knight, hitting the door as it closed. They knew nothing about how he felt. He was grieving of the loss of his family while they were grieving because of the loss of a coward. Big Mama took her own life, she had no faith in her so called children. She didn't think they could do it. She was a coward, sending them on missions because she couldn't complete them herself, staying in the confines of her fortress while the Haz Knights protected her. 

The sword Carrot always wore caught his eye, gleaming from his bed. Begging him to end his life, to rid the world of another empty shell with no meaning. He slowly went toward it. Picking it up, to him the steel felt oddly heavy. He closed his eyes, "I'll be with you soon." 

xXoXxXoXxXoXx 

Yes, thats it. Maybe if I get nice reviews I shall write another SH story, a happy one this time.  
-Yami Sango 


End file.
